Floccinaucinihilipilification
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Kisah cinta yang diarungi oleh Arturia dalam perahu kehidupan bersama orang yang paling menyebalkan, Gilgamesh. Hubungan ini bukan ia yang menginginkannya, tetapi ketika banyak gadis lain datang rasanya tidak rela. Padahal niat awalnya hanya 'memenuhi kewajiban' saja. Lantas jika pria lain yang datang, sanggupkan Arturia tetap bertahan?
1. Malign

**Fate/Zero © Urobuchi Gen**

 **Floccinaucinihilipilification** **© Nunnallyy**

 **Arturia Pendragon & Gilgamesh**

 **OOC, Typo, AU.**

 **Chapter one : Malign**

Ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, pilihan pertama ada seorang laki-laki tampan, berwibawa dan penuh perhatian, menginginkan dirinya untuk menjalin ikatan. Pilihan yang ideal sebenarnya jika ia berkata ya. Akhir bahagia sudah di depan mata.

Tapi ini ujian yang membuat nafasnya berat. Kesetiaannya dipertaruhkan.

"Kau masih mau setia pada laki-laki hidung belang yang telah banyak meniduri wanita?"

Tapi ikatan yang dijalinnya bersama pria brengsek itu belum usai.

"Arturia, kau tidak pantas bila bersanding dengan orang itu."

Bukan rayuan gombal semata, pria di depannya berkata berdasarkan fakta. Bukan satu kali dua kali ia dengar, kalimat itu terlalu sering orang-orang lontarkan padanya.

Mereka dipertemukan oleh pekerjaan, pemuda di hadapannya loyal, ia bertanggung jawab dan bijak. Suami idaman jika boleh dikatakan. Banyak yang jatuh hati, menyatakan cinta dan bertekuk lutut telah dilakukan banyak wanita. Digadang-gadangkan, jika kau tidak ingin terjerat pesonanya, jangan menatap matanya, terlebih tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya.

"Itu gila!"

Arturia yang baru pertama kali masuk kerja mengabaikan para seniornya. Mana ada jurus pemikat di dunia ini, kecuali susuk. Tapi mana mungkin orang serealistis Tuan Dirmuid memakai barang rendahan yang kerap kali jadi pelarian orang-orang tidak punya rasa percaya diri.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu pandang adalah ketika jam makan siang, Arturia yang keteteran pekerjaannya terpaksa menahan lapar, ia harus merasa kenyang dengan jus buah yang ia bawa dari rumah. Lalu diluar dugaan, atasannya itu berkeliling ke ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak berniat mencari muka, sebenarnya jika teman temannya tau atasannya itu akan berkunjung ke ruangan mereka, biasa dipastikan kantin adalah tempat ke sekian yang akan mereka kunjungi. Bergelut dengan rasa lapar bukan apa-apa jika keuntungan yang didapat adalah bertemu pandang pemilik wajah rupawan.

"Wah, wah wah rajin sekali ya."

Ia tidak ingin mendapat pujian, sungguh. Tidak ada keuntungan yang akan di dapat, apalagi naik jabatan.

Arturia berdiri, lalu membungkuk sebagai wujud hormat pada atasan.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Ia ingin berkata ya, namun memberikan senyuman sebagai balasan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, bekerja keras boleh saja tetapi jangan melupakan kodratmu sebagai manusia untuk makan, ya."

"Saya berterima kasih atas kebaikan Tuan."

Lalu orang itu tertawa, terdengar bebas dan ia tidak merasa bahwa mereka memiliki sekat atas posisi yang terbentang jauh sekali.

Penasaran, Arturia menatap matanya. Di luar dugaan, malah orang itu yang terpikat oleh dirinya.

"Hiduplah denganku."

Lalu kehancuran akan menjemput kekasihnya.

"Aku berterimakasih, Dirmuid. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia."

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya, apa dia juga melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Ya, kurasa."

Lalu Dirmuid tertawa, sumbang dan putus asa. Arturia menyayangkan tindakan Dirmuid yang gegabah. Meminangnya bukan pilihan yang bagus, banyak wanita single diluar sana yang berkali-kali lipat cantiknya, bisa jatuh ke pelukannya dengan mudah. Apalagi ia memiliki harta dan rupa, siapa saja bisa didapatkannya.

"Tapi ini tentang hati."

Ya, tentang hati.

Layaknya Dirmuid, ia tidak berbeda sama sekali. Bukan tentang kesetiaan yang tengah ia perjuangkan, Arturia hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup seseorang.  
Walaupun dia brengsek, hidung belang, dan arogan, tapi ia akan sengsara jika Arturia tinggalkan. Dan Arturia mengambil pilihan kedua, untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

Orang itu gigih, ia melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Arturia. Duduk di bangku kuliah tidak membuat Arturia bahagia, tidak sampai ia bertemu dengam seorang pemuda, Gilgamesh namanya.

Berbeda kelas, berbeda jurusan. Tapi Arturia tidak mengerti kenapa Gilgamesh bisa mengenalnya.

Pendekatan pertama dimulai dengan bunga, ya seperti kebanyakan pemuda pada umumnya. Lalu boneka, ditambah rayuan dan kata-kata cinta. Teman-temannya yang tahu perihal itu mengingatkan ia untuk waspada, Gilgamesh adalah buaya, ia mengencani banyak wanita dan akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ya ya ya aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot menasihatiku. Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik padanya kok. Jadi kalian punya kesempatan untuk memiliki raja yang kalian agung-agungkan itu."

Ada yang mukanya memerah karena menahan marah, ada yang siap melayangkan tamparan padanya. Refleksi mereka terlihat jelas di kaca panjang toilet wanita.

Dasar _fans girl_.

Karena ulahnya yang terlalu berani, Arturia sering pulang beberapa kali dengan kondisi sepeda yang tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Di sinilah Gilgamesh mulai melancarkan aksi. Ia akan menunggu Arturia sampai selesai dengan kelasnya, lalu mengantarkannya pulang dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku, "

"Tidak mau."

"Jangan menolak begitu, aku tahu kau tidak punya tumpangan."  
Alih-alih para fans girl, entah mengapa tuduhan pengrusakan itu Arturia lebih berpikir bahwa itu ulah Gilgamesh sendiri.

Ya modus mungkin.

"Kau kan masih ada kelas. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Hahahaha." Tawanya yang khas membuat Arturia bergidik ngeri.

"Begitu ya Arturia? Kau memperhatikan aku rupanya, wah aku merasa sangat bahagia."

Arturia bermaksud membiarkan orang itu menikmati kebahagiaannya, sehingga ia melengos begitu saja. Tapi tangannya di tahan, dan ia kesulitan untuk melepaskan.

"Ayo kita pulang, dan akan aku buat kau bahagia."

"Kebahagiaanku adalah tidak pulang bersamamu."

"Hahaha aku tahu apa yang akan membuatmu bahagia, pulang naik kereta bersamaku. Ya! itu sempurna."

Rumahnya tidak akan bisa ditempuh dengan naik kereta, ia terbiasa naik sepeda atau berjalan kaki. Paling tidak, naik bus. Itupun hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit. Tapi Gilgamesh tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendengar penjelasannya, dan mereka malah tersasar di pusat perbelanjaan.

Arturia tidak memiliki hati untuk mencintai Gilgamesh, jangankan jatuh cinta, tertarik saja tidak. Kegigihan Gilgamesh yang berlebihan, membuat Arturia iba. Terlebih, ia banyak mendengar selentingan bahwa Gilgamesh kerap kali mendekati wanita untuk dijadikan taruhan. Ia tidak ingin percaya, namun rasanya mustahil karena ia tidak istimewa, tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk tetap waspada bukan?

Awalnya ia ingin tetap pada pendirian, mengabaikan Gilgamesh dan berharap pemuda itu akan menyerah. Namun gagal. Gilgamesh semakin gencar mendekatinya. Ia selalu pulang dan pergi kuliah bersamanya, membawakan makanan di waktu malam, walau Arturia tidak pernah mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk dengan dalih orang tuanya akan murka. Padahal baik ia ataupun Gilgamesh sama-sama tahu bahwa orang tuanya menetap di luar kota. Tetapi, Gilgamesh tidak pernah memaksa dan menghargai tindakan Arturia.  
Hingga ia tiba pada suatu malam, ia merenung dengan laptop menyala. Nilainya sempurna, seperti semester-semester sebelumnya. Tetapi ada rasa bersalah yang terlalu besar, dari sekian tanya yang berkecamuk dalam kepala, mengapa yang lebih dominan adalah, "Bagaimana dengan Gilgamesh?"

Menurut rumor, ia sempurna karena tiga hal. Rupa, harta, dan isi kepala. Tetapi, ini dunia perkuliahan, secerdas apapun jika sering bolos itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Gilgamesh hafal jadwal kuliahnya, makanya orang itu tidak pernah absen mengantar dan menjemputnya, tetapi Gilgamesh mengabaikan yang terpenting, karena kelas mereka yang nyaris tidak permah memiliki waktu yang sama, maka bisa dipastikan bolos adalah kawannya yang setia.

Atas dasar itu, Arturia mulai melunak. Ia memiliki rencanya yang membuahkan hasil positif untuk keduanya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Seperti biasa, Gilgamesh akan duduk di depan kelasnya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang. Arturia tidak memiliki daya untuk menolak, karena jika ia lakukan perdebatan akan tercipta dan kemenangan tidak pernah ada di pihaknya.

"Tunggu Gil, memangnya kau tidak ada kelas?"

Raut terkejutnya lebih lucu dari serial komedi di tv. Arturia berusaha menahan tawa, agar upayanya terlihat tulus tampa dibuat-buat.

"Tidak. Ayo pulang."

Gilgamesh bodoh. Ia semalam menghafalkan jadwal kelasnya, berbohong tidak ada gunanya.

"Tidak tidak. Kau ikuti kelasmu, aku akan menunggu di perpustakaan."

"Ck, kebohongan yang sia-sia. Kau akan kabur kan? Mana mungkin aku percaya."

"Kalau aku kabur, kau boleh menculikku pada keesokan harinya."

Arturia tahu, ia payah dalam hal tawar-menawar.

"Ekhm."

Ia berdehem, "Kalo aku kabur, aku akan mengajakmu jalan."

"Kencan?"

"Bu...bukan."

Ya, ia sangat payah.

"Aku terima tawaramu, Arturia! Tunggu dan jangan kemana-mana ya."

Pada akhirnya, kabur atau tidak tetap saja pulang kuliah mereka jalan berdua.

.

.

.

.

Arturia sedang menunggu untuk Gilgamesh menyatakan cinta padanya. Ini adalah konflik yang akan mendekati akhir. Ia tidak menunggu dengan berbunga-bunga, atau menerima dengan penuh bahagia. Ia akan menerima, lalu menunggu sampai Gilgamesh meninggalkannya. dengan begitu, mereka akan kembali pada kehidupan masing-masing, dan ia tidak perlu lagi menjadi pengacau dalam perkuliahan pemuda itu.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Ia menduga kalo kejadian ini akan penuh bunga, namun di luar dugaan ini terlewat romantis sampai ingin membuat Arturia menangis.  
lilin-lilin berwarna biru mint, enggan mati walah tertiup angin. Cahayanya meliuk-liuk, terpantul dari sebuah kolam layaknya kunang-kunang. Gilgamesh menyanyikan lagu cinta, lalu menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Alih-alih nembak untuk orang pacaran, ini lebih mirip lamaran. Suara Gilgamesh tidak terlalu bagus, namun ia menyanyi dengan begitu tulus. Lalu mereka makan malam berdua, dengan sorot mata penuh cinta pemuda itu yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. Awalnya ia merasa terancam, takut Gilgamesh akan melakukan tindakan kelewat batas yang tidak menyenangkan. Tetapi gosip memang tidak sepenuhnha benar, Gilgamesh menjaganya. Atau mungkin, belum?

Gosip mereka yang menjalin hubungan menyebar begitu cepat. Tiga perempat dari populasi wanita menyerangnya di media sosial dan sepakat menjadikan hari jadi mereka sebagai hari patah hati Nasional. Satu perempatnya lagi memilihtidak peduli.  
Gilgamesh meminta Arturia untuk tidak peduli, dan ancaman-ancaman itu sudah tidak terdengar di hari ketiga. Gilgamesh telah membereskan mereka.

Pekan ketiga di bulan Mei, Arturia tidak akan lupa. Gilgamesh mengenalkannya kepada teman-temannya dengan penuh bangga. Tapi, Arturia mendengarnya seperti kemenangan. Mereka baik, memperlakukan Arturia dengan sangat sopan, makan-makan mengobrol dan bercanda hingga larut malam. Gilgamesh pamit untuk mengantar Arturia pulang, walau sebenarnya acara belum selesai, Gilgamesh hanya ingin membatasi waktu malam yang memang jika terlalu larut tidak baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi bagi seorang gadis.

Di depan rumahnya, semua hal pelik itu ia mulai. Gilgamesh memberinya bingkisan makanan yang mereka beli tadi sebelum pulang. walaupun Arturia bersikeras bahwa ia sudah kenyang, namun Gilgamesh tetap keras kepala membelikannya, takut jika nanti Arturia kelaparan. Padahal, makanan yang kerap kali Gilgamesh kirim dalam jumlah banyak itu masih belum termakan.

Sambil memegang tali tas kertas, Arturia menahan Gilgamesh yang siap untuk melangkah meninggalkan taman rumahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah, hentikan. Semuanya, sudah selesai bukan?"

"Apanya yang sudah selesai?"

Arturia menatap tanah, tidak berani jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang retina sewarna darah.

"Masuklah Arturia, kau harus segera beristirahat."

"Sudah selesai Gilgamesh. Kau telah menang, dan teman-temanmu sudah tahu. Sekarang, aku sudah bebas bukan?"

Arturia tidak akan lupa sorot mata itu.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : HAI GAES AY EM KAMBEK! Saya merasa sangat senang ketika bisa kembali mengisi tulisan di situs ini, dengan pair tercinta yang gak pernah berhasil buat _move on_. Yaudah sih ya, semoga kalian bernasib sama biar kita bisa ngemaso bareng khekhkehkehke.

Coba tebak, apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan mereka?

.

 _Nunnallyy, 15 April 2018_


	2. Evanescent

**Fate/Zero © Urobuchi Gen**

 **Floccinaucinihilipilification** **© Nunnallyy**

 **Arturia Pendragon & Gilgamesh**

 **OOC, Typo, AU.**

 **Chapter two : Evanescent**

Pemuda itu memang kaya, ia tinggal di apartemen di tengah kota. Ia mendapat alamat itu dengan sedikit memaksa dari salah satu teman Gilgamesh yang menatapnya tidak suka. Mungkin Gilgamesh sudah menyebarkan kabar tentang dirinya yang bebal. Ia tidak peduli, ia harus meminta maaf dan memperbaiki kehidupan Gilgamesh.

Ketika ia mengetuk pintu, yang terdengar adalah usiran dengan kata-kata kasar. Itu suara Gilgamesh, dan tidak terdengar tengah tenang. Ini memang berbahaya, menampakkan diri di depannya saat ini terlalu berisiko, namun ia juga memperhitungkan uang yang ia keluarkan untuk bisa mencapai tempat ini.

"Ini aku, Arturia."

Ia memberanikan diri menyebutkan nama. Siap jika Gilgamesh mengeluarkan kata- kata yang tidak nyaman di telinga, namun di luar dugaan, hening yang menyambutnya.

Ada bunyi kunci yang dibuka, lalu seseorang yang hanya mengenakan bawahan saja menyambutnya di balik pintu, dengan tatapan dingin. Ia tidak mendapat keramahan, tapi itu tidak ia jadikan masalah besar.

"Kau, pulanglah. Aku sudah bosan."

Arturia sudah membuka mulutnya, ia akan melayangkan alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Tetapi malah seorang perempuan dengan pakaian kurang bahan keluar dari apatemen Gilgamesh.

Arturia tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, makanan yang ia bawa terongok begitu saja di atas meja. Alih alih duduk berhadapan, Gilgamesh malah duduk di kusen jendela yang terbuka. Bahaya sebenarnya, apartemen ini ada di lantai lima, taruhannya nyawa jika sampai jatuh menyentuh jalan aspal yang ramai dengan kendaraan.

Arturia menyayangkan tindakkan Gilgamesh yang merorok, ia terbatuk bebrapa kali, tidak terbiasa dengan peran perokok pasif hingga Gilgamesh mau mengalah dengan mematikan batang rokok yang baru terhisap setengah meski dengan sumpah serapah.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu merokok sebelumnya."

Gilgamesh tertawa sumbang, "Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang aku?"

Arturia diam, karena merasa kalimat Gilgamesh barusan adalah benar.

"Katakan Arturia apa maumu sampai datang ke tempatku?"

"Kembalilah pada kehidupanmu."

"Kehidupanku yang mana?"

Gilgamesh masih betah dalam posisi topless, salah satu alasan bagi Arturia untuk tetap berbicara tanpa melihat pada objek tujuannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Gil."

"Kumaafkan."

Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotak yang tersimpan di atas nakas.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, pulanglah. Asap rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Arturia merasa Gilgamesh 180 derajat sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya, apakah ini sisi lain yang tidak ia tahu, atau sifatnya memang begitu?

Arturia beranjak, ia merebut paksa rokok yang sudan diapit bibir Gilgamesh yang tipis.

"Jauhilah hal-hal yang bisa membuatmu mati muda."

Sorot mata itu, membuat ia ingin menangis. "Biarkan aku mati dengan begini."

"PLAK!"

"Apa hidupmu tidak berharga? Kau hancur hanya karena seorang wanita!"

"Wanita itu yang terlalu berharga!"

Dia tidak berbohong, Gilgamesh tidak pernah berbohong padanya, yang selalu berburuk sangka bahwa laki-laki itu tengah bersandiwara.

Saat itu, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana. Sepasang tangan Arturia terulur, merengkuh Gilgamesh ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengabaikan rasa takut ketika pandangannya menyapa permukaan tanah di bawah sana. Rasa bersalahnya terlalu dominan. Ia mengelus punggung pemuda itu yang menggigil. Sejurus kemudian, Gilgamesh menangis tanpa suara.

Menyayat hatinya dengan lara.

Arturia ikut menumpahkan air mata.

.

.

.

.

Perlu usaha keras dan waktu yang banyak untuk memulihkan Gilgamesh dari rasa kecewa, mengembalikannya pada dunianya. Perkuliahannya yang sempat tertunda dan juga menjauhkan ia dari dunia kelam yang menghisapnya. Wanita malam, lampu dansa, bahkan minuman keras menjadi temannya di dalam kekecewaan.

Arturia selalu datang mengunjunginya selama sepekan penuh, membawakan makanan, membujuknya untuk kembali kuliah. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika ibunya marah ketika uang simpanannya hanya tinggal setengah dan ia sering menggunakan kartu kredit yang tagihannya dibawar oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Arturia?"

Begitu ibunya bertanya lewat saluran udara, terdengar sedih dan kecewa. Ia lebih memilih mendapat amukan ayahnya daripada tangisan ibunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ibu, hanya saja sedang banyak keperluan. Maafkan aku."

"Apa perlu ibu menemanimu? Ah Kiritsugu itu, sudah kubilang padanya memberiakanmu hidup sendiri adalah pilihan yang salah."

Selalu begitu, ibunya memang kerap kali tidak sepaham dengan ayahnya. Mereka dua kutub yang enggan menyelesaikan masalah dengan dengan satu kata sepakat. Perlu debat yang panjang hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menjadi pemenang.

"Tidak usah bu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Hening. Ia bisa membaca situasi, di saat seperti ini harus melontarkan kalimat yang bisa membeli rasa kecewa ibunya.

"Nanti aku pulang kok. Pekan depan. Aku berjanji."

Setelah telepon di tutup, ia memutar otak agar bisa pulang tepat waktu.

.

.

.

.

Ketika seseorang sudah ditelan kecewa, sulit memulihkannya kembali pada rasa percaya. Arturia banyak menghela nafas dengan sikap Gilgamesh yang belum seutuhnya kembali dengan benar.

Seperti suatu pagi ia mengetuk pintu apartemen pemuda itu untuk sebuah kencan. Tetapi yang membuka malah gadis berambut ikal tanpa atasan. Tubuhnya di lilit selimut tebal yang membuat Arturia ingin menamparnya saat itu juga.

Ia nyelonong masuk. Di atas tempat tidur Gilgamesh terkapar dengan beberapa botol minuman di sisi ranjang. Arturia jengah, kali ini ia ingin menghabisi Gilgamesh dengan satu kali tebasan benda tajam.

"Bangun pemalas!"

Perlu waktu satu jam sampai kesadaran Gilgamesh kembali dan ia bisa berbicara tanpa tersekat halusinasi.

"Kau ini bagaimana, _sih_."

Arturia selalu memulai dengan sebuah nasihat.

"Berhubungan bebas akan banyak merugikan. Dan lagi, kau 'kan sudah janji tidak akan mabuk lagi."

Lebih dari sekedar kalimat itu. Arturia sebenarnya ingin menangis, bagaimana pun ia juga perempuan. Melihat seorang pemuda yang meniduri gadis lain membuatnya tersulut emosi, meski berkali-kali ia terus beralibi, hubungan ini bukan atas cinta dan kasih, melaikan sebuah balas budi.

"Tidak akan diulangi."

Arturia menatap sepasang _ruby_ yang memandangnya sayu.

"Selalu begitu. Nanti aku akan bertemu gadis yang mana lagi yang membuka pintu?"

"Kau cemburu?"

Arturia memilih bangkit dari duduknya, ia mengambil alih pekerjaan sebagai maid yang belum tuntas. Ia akan memasak, makan di luar dan jalan-jalan akan batal.

Seharusnya ia tidak keluar, jika memang Gilgamesh berniat mengajaknya kencan seharusnya pemuda itu yang menggedor kediamannya. Tetapi tetap saja, rasa khawatir enggan enyah dari benaknya setelah lewat dua jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Dua semester.

Gilgamesh bisa kembali normal.

Dalam artian sikapnya kembali seperti semula. Saat masa pedekate. Arturia sangat bersyukur, semua bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Arturia sayang,"

Kecuali untuk sebuah embel-embel yang memalukan itu.

"Kita makan es krim dulu _yuk_."

Itu artinya ia harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bersama Gilgamesh. Oh dan jangan lupakan sikap posesifnya yang tidak pernah sedetikpun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kecuali saat-saat darurat. Atau tiba-tiba memeluknya, tanpa membaca situasi.

Perlu digaris bawahi.

Tanpa membaca situasi.

Gilgamesh akan memeluknya di parkiran, setelah keluar dari kamar pas, dan setiap saat pemuda itu mau. Tanpa melihat orang sekitar. Untuk waktu sudah agak malam jadi yang berkeliaran tidak ada anak-anak di bawah umur.

Setelah selesai makan, Gilgamesh menyeretnya ke toko sepatu. Katanya ia ingin membeli sepatu untuk pertandingan futsal lusa. Arturia sudah mengantuk, tetapi ia masih mengangguk.

Saat ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bebas, ia melengos pergi menuju rak yang berlainan dengan alasan, "Biar cepat menemukan sepatu yang bagus."

Saat ia menemukan sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam dan merah terang, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung bawa ke hadapan kekasihnya.

Gilgamesh tengah berdiri, dengan seorang perempuan berambut hijau yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan untuk pelanggan yang akan mencoba sepatu dengan ukuran yang sesuai.

Awalnya Arturia berpikir bahwa itu adalah orang lain, tetapi mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang mau tidak mau membuatnya harus mencuri dengar.

"Kau pergi terlalu jauh."

"Tetapi aku kembali."

"Kau menghilang terlalu lama."

"Maafkan aku. Tetapi percayalah padaku, semuanya masih tetap sama."

Saat itu, tidak biasanya Gilgamesh tidak menyadari kehadiran Arturia. Merasa menjadi orang yang tidak punya urusan, ia meninggalkan mereka dalam pembicaraan yang entah apa temanya. Arturia tidak mau tahu.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Gilgamesh sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan mengajaknya pulang. Dengan sebuah kantong yang membuat Arturia menaikkan alis. Tidak seperti biasanya Gilgamesh membeli barang tanpa bertanya dulu kepadanya.

"Malam ini kau menginap di apartemenku."

Kedua matanya seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini sudah terlalu larut."

Sepasang mata Arturia menyipit.

"Turunkan aku di sini, aku naik bus!"

Dari kaca panjang di atas kemudi, ia melihat sepasang mata yang menawan, menatapnya tajam.

"Diam. Dan patuhi aku."

Bukan.

Lagi-lagi bukan seperti Gilgamesh yang biasanya.

Tidak ingin memperkeruh masalah, ia menurut. Dan bersumpah tidak akan memejamkan matanya satu detikpun sampai pagi. Persetan dengan kuliah, ia harus memperkuat pertahanan ketika masuk kandang singa liar.

"Tidur Arturia."

Dalam balutam kaos oblong tangan panjang dan celana katun kebesaran Arturia duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur Gilgamesh. Hei jangan bercanda, ia akan tetap pada prinsipnya.

"Aku tidak akan memerkosamu. Tidur saja."

Kedua pupil berwarna _jade_ itu mengecil. Bisa-bisanya Gilgamesh mengeluarkan kata-kata vulgar. Bukannya percaya, itu malah membuat ketakutannya semakin berlipat ganda.  
Gilgamesh yang sudah terbaring menatapnya datar dan berujar. "Apa aku harus menyanyikan lullaby?"

Mereka tidur satu ranjang! Bagaimana bisa ia tidur tenang. Satu album yang isinya lullaby tidak akan bisa membayar rasa takutnya.

"Tidak usah."

Tetapi ia tidak sampai hati bila mengusir Gilgamesh untuk tidur di sofa. Ia akan senang hati jika bisa tidur di sofa, tetapi jangan harap Gilgamesh akan mengizinkannya.

Satu jam kemudian ia gagal untuk terus terjaga.

Di sepertiga malam, Gilgamesh tidak ada di sampingnya.

Ketika ia bangun, Gilgamesh tidur tanpa selimut di atas sofa. Membuatnya merasa iba. Arturia kehilangan selimutnya.

Terpaksa, ia harus menghadiri kelas dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Gilgamesh, dan celana _jeans_ bekas kemarin.

"Wow! Arturia sudah manjadi seorang wanita!"

Celetuk Rin, kepala suku sekaligus temannya yang cukup dekat.

"Berisik."

"Wah! Bagaimana pengalaman pertama-"

"Berisik Rin. Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Gilgamesh."

"Hm?"

Pandangan matanya menggoda, Arturia mengabaikannya dan menelungkupkan tangan di atas meja, menjatuhkan kepalanya di sana. Ia ingin tidur.

Kelasnya selesai, dan waktu terasa panjang. Arturia melangkah gontai di sepanjang kolidor, ia akan menunggu di gerbang, mengingat jadwal ia dan kekasihnya ada di waktu yang sama.

Arturia mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang padanya, rasa kantuk lebih menggoda untuk dipedulikan. Ia akan tidur di mobil Gilgamesh sebentar, lalu melanjutkan tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Arturia?"

Ia melakukan gerakan _slow motion_ ketika menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

Gilgamesh di sana, berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau pulang sendiri saja, ya?"

Seperti mengalami disorientasi. Arturia menatap Gilgamesh dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar. Maafkan aku Arturia, aku sangat meyesal."

Lenyap.

Ia harus berjalan dan menunda rencana tidur sekejapnya.

Gilgamesh mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Hati-hati sayang."

Berbeda.

Lagi-lagi Gilgamesh tidak seperti biasanya. Kemungkinan pemuda itu meninggalkannya adalah nol koma nol nol nol sekian persen. Mungkin urusan itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Arturia berusaha memikirkan hal-hal yang baik.

.

.

.

.

Gilgamesh tidak masuk kuliah.

Satu hari ia maklumi, tetapi ini sudah tiga hari. Sejak ia pulang sendiri.

"Tanyakan langsung padanya."

Arturia memberikan pandangan tajam yang menuntut.

"A...aku tidak tahu masalahnya. Sungguh."

Arturia meninggalkan teman nongkrong Gilgamesh yang berkeringat dingin.  
Lantas di depan pintu apartemen pemuda itu ia terdampar. Menyingkirkan tugas dan kewajiban yang harus ia selesaikan. Rasa penasaran lebih dominan dari sekedar tanggung jawabnya.

"Masuk."

Ia melihat Gilgamesh yang kusut. Duduk menunduk di atas sofa, tanpa mengenakan atasan. Celana jeans panjang tidak ia tanggalkan. Sepasang rubby menatapnya sekilas, kemudian beralih pada lantai lagi.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Gilgamesh diam.

Arturia meletakkan dua paket makan siang di atas kabinet pada dapur pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Masih bergeming.

Mencoba mengikis jarak, sebelah tangannya terulur guna menyingkap poni panjang yang menjuntai.

Tetapi tangannya ditepis dengan kasar.

"Hei!"

Arturia berseru atas dasar refleks belaka.

"Ada apa? Kau sangat kacau."

Arturia memunguti pakaian dan beberapa cangkang makanan yang berserakan di lantai.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Arturia tidak bisa mencernanya. Alih-alih menanggapi, gadis itu malah mengabaikan

Gilgamesh dan permintaannya.

"Ayo mandi. Setelah itu kita makan dan-"

"Jangan ikut campur!"

Arturia tidak menemukan botol minuman keras, itu berarti Gilgamesh bertindak atas dasar kesadarannya

"Kau kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Arturia mendekat lagi. Ia memegang lutut Gilgamesh dan bertanya. "Ceritakan padaku apa-"

"KELUAR!"

Terdorong ke belakang. Ia terjerembab karena terkejut dengan bentakkan pemuda itu.  
Ada tangan imajiner yang mengaduk emosinya. Ia menatap Gilgamesh nanar dan berlalu dengan membanting pintu secara kasar.

.

.

.

.

 **つづく**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :** Malam ini keadaan tubuh saya kurang fit akibat tugas kuliah dan deadline menulis yang semakin menumpuk. Yeah! Saya tertekan, dan menjadikan kegiatan menulis fict ini sebagai pelarian. Saya ingin meminta maaf jika saya cenderung random dalam mengupdate kelanjutan ceritanya. Moushiwake arimase.

At last, I love you Gilgamesh. Meski Levi tetap menjadi nomor satu.

See you guys!

.

 _Nunnallyy, 25 April 2018_


	3. Ineaffable

**Fate/Zero © Urobuchi Gen**

 **Floccinaucinihilipilification** **© Nunnallyy**

 **Arturia Pendragon & Gilgamesh**

 **OOC, Typo, AU.**

 **Chapter three : Ineaffable**

Keesokan harinya Gilgamesh masih tidak juga datang untuk kuliah. Bohong jika ia tidak khawatir, bohong pula jika ia bisa tenang tanpa tahu apa masalah yang mendera pemuda itu. Tetapi, melihat sikapnyya waktu terakhir bertemu, Arturia memilih untuk tidak peduli.  
Tepat tiga hari setelah Arturia mengunjungi pemuda itu. Pintu depannya diketuk dengan tidak sabar. Ia yang tengah sibuk dengan kencan butanya bersama laptop dan tugas yang mengikis kewarasan bangkit dengan lunglai.

Melalui kacamata anti radiasi yang lupa ia lepas, ia melihart Gilgamesh berdiri di sana. Di depan pintu rumahnya dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celana.  
Rambutnya berantakkan, penampilannya acak-acakkan.

"Ada-"

Belum selesai ia bertanya, Gilgamesh sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Arturia.  
Terdengar hembusan nafas kasar. Arturia ingin bertanya tetapi ia takut salah bicara. Bertahan dalam posisi yang demikian sampai kedua bahunya pegal. Amarahnya menguap, ia ingin memaki dan ia gagal.

"Masuk dulu."

Gilgamesh tersenyum. Tadi, berkali-kali pemuda itu memeluknya.

Kabut di matanya perlahan lenyap, ia bisa merasa sedikit senang ketika bibir itu bisa kembali melengkungkan seyuman, walau dipaksakan.

Cup.

Pipinya dikecup dengan lembut. Itu adalah kali pertama Gilgamesh memerlakukannya dengan sangat manis. Pandangannya meremang, ia melihat Gilgamesh dalam bayang-bayang senja yang perlahan menghilang.

"Jangan pergi." Arturia berkata setengah sadar.

Gilgamesh menatapnya.

"Ma...masuk dulu."

"Maafkan aku."

Gilgamesh memeluknya, terasa kosong dan singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah kalimat penuh makna jika diucapkan secara berulang, terus menerus dalam setiap keadaan, akan mengikis makna yang ada pada kalimat itu. Ratusan kali ia mendengar kata 'Aku mncintaimu.' yang dilontarkan oleh Gilgamesh, ia sudah menganggapnya seperti ocehan biasa, tetapi lagi-lagi kali ini berbeda.

Berbeda.

"Ada... apa?"

Suaranya seperti cicitan, Gilgamesh bisa mendengar tetapi enggan menjawabnya.

Lantas Arturia ditinggalkan.

Bersama perasaan yang susah dijabarkan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku melihat Gilgamesh!"

Rin berseru ketika ia tengah memilih sebuah baju.

Kedua alisnya terangkat, belum sempat ia berucap Sakura sudah mendahuluinya secepat kilat.

"Benarkah?"

Arturia memilih untuk bungkam, ia tetap pada kegiatannya.

"Dia melihat kita?" Gadis yang sulit dipisahkan dengan pita rambut itu bertanya.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak."

Setelah membayar, mereka bergegas untuk pulang. Di perjalanan menuju parkiran gadis kuncir dua itu terus mengoceh tentang obral yang akan diadakan pekan depan.  
Pandangannya tercuri oleh sosok berkilau berambut pirang. _Angkle boot_ beradu dengan lantai mengilat, berbunyi tuk-tuk lebih cepat dan kasar ketika Arturia memacu langkahnya. Terburu-buru ia menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Gilgamesh!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, senyum merekah di bibir tipis Arturia yang dipulas gincu merah.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Saat tanya itu lepas, Gilgamesh tengah membuka pintu kursi kemudi.  
Sontak saja Arturia bisa melihat pada kursi penumpang di samping kiri. Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna hijau terang, duduk santai menatap ke arah mereka berdua heran.

"Di...dia siapa?"

Gilgamesh menatapnya datar.

Sungguh, itu lebih mirip sayatan pisau yang menggores ulu hatinya dengan kasar.

"Siapa sayang?"

Perempuan itu bertanya dengan nada lembut.

Jujur, ini lebih menyakitkan dari pada melihat seorang gadis yang membukakan pintu pada beberapa pagi di apartemen Gilgamesh.

Ia berbalik pamit. Meninggalkan Gilgamesh begitu saja tanpa ditahan. Hatinya menclos, seperti memiliki rongga dan ia tidak sadar akan sekitar.

Ia diam, berkutat dengan isi kepala yang terus melukiskan tanya. Tidak menanggapi perkataan Rin dan Sakura, ia duduk di kursi penumpang pada bagian belakang, bersama belanjaan yang cukup memakan tempat.

Ia turun dengan ucapan terimakasih yang singkat.

Sampai di rumah, ia bergumul dengan rasa sakit hati karena dicampakkan.

"Hahaha."

Ia tertawa.

Ini menjadi lebih mudah. Ia bisa terbebas dari jeratan pemuda itu. Kekangnya terlepas, tidak usah mencari gara-gara seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kenapa, hatinya berteriak tidak rela?  
Sebab tanpa ia sadari, perannya perlahan berganti. Dari seorang pendosa yang sedang memperbaiki mental korbannya, menjadi sosok yang banyak terlibat dalam setiap kehidupan pemuda itu. Gilgamesh membuatnya merasa sangat dibutuhkan, tetapi sekarang pemuda itu membuatnya merasa sangat tidak diinginkan.

Manusia itu rumit.

.

.

.

.

 **つづく**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :** Nah kan, updatenya random **.** Reviewnya saya balas kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, memfollow, dan memasukan fict ini dalam list favorite.

.

 _Nunnallyy, 30 April 2018_


	4. Enmeshed

Seseorang datang dari masalalu.  
Melebarkan sekat, menciptakan jarak yang pilu.  
Merampasmu, dari sisiku.  
Atau, aku selama ini hanya meminjammu?  
Lalu, apa yang aku harapkan dari hubungan ini yang tidak maju sama sekali?

Jika selama ini kamu berpura-pura,  
Jahat sekali telah membiarkan aku mencari definisi seorang diri  
Tentang detak jantung yang tidak beraturan  
Tentang perut yang diisi kupu-kupu terbang  
Tentang selaksa seseorag yang berkelebat dalam tiap malam  
Sehingga aku tidak butuh tidur,  
Tidak butuh mimpi  
Aku hanya butuh kamu

.

.

.

.

 **Fate/Zero © Urobuchi Gen**

 **Floccinaucinihilipilification© Nunnallyy**

 **Arturia Pendragon & Gilgamesh**

 **OOC, Typo, AU.**

 **Chapter four** : **Enmeshed**

Jurnalnya penuh dengan coretan pulpen berwarna merah tanda revisi, berkali-kali ia mengerang frustasi, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari. Sungguh, saat ini ia ingin lari. Menuju gurun pasir di timur tengah, laut mati, atau antartika, hutan antah-beratah juga tidak masalah. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari realita. Benar kata seniornya, perkuliahan di tingkat akhir adalah masa-masa kritis di mana bisikan untuk bunuh diri lebih tinggi dari gedung pencakar langit di Dubay.

Ia sadar tidak bisa berlari seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasan. Maka, yang ia butuhkan adalah eksistensi seseorang. Ia memasukkan jurnal laknat yang ia bayar dengan gadang selama sepekan ke dalam tas selempangnya yang berwarna biru pudar. Mengeluarkan benda pintar dari saku celana, ia membuka aplikasi pesan dan mencari nama Rin di sana.

Sial.

Seseorang dengan inisial G membuat ia membatu. Di saat yang sama, udara terasa begitu mahal. Ia bukan orang sentimental yang mudah mengekspresikan emosi, terlebih sesuatu yang mendefinisikan sikap cengeng. Tetapi ketika kepenatan sudah menumpuk, cairan bening itu lolos juga.

Arturia yang tengah bersila lekas mengubah posisinya. Berdiri, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

Ini salah jurnal, salah dosen pembimbingnya yang telat datang, salah jam tangan yang mendadak tidak jalan, dan juga salah hujan yang menjatuhinya tanpa ampun. Semua salah keadaan yang kejam. Iya. Salah mereka. Membuat Arturia menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya lolos begitu saja. Beberapa titik, tidak terhitung. Ia diam, tangisnya tidak berkesudahan. Arturia tidak paham bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

Ia duduk sendiri di bawah pohon momiji, pada sebuah kursi bercat putih tulang yang menghadap kolam bundar. Berkali-kali, ajakan untuk bunuh diri berusaha memengaruhi. Berkali-kali, Arturia berdiri, dan ia siap untuk berenang di senja yang penuh awan, dengan gaya batu. Tujuannya hanya satu, tenggelam, dan tidak ditemukan.

Ia membeli satu cup es krim rasa coklat dengan kismis di atasnya. Namun ia tidak menyentuhnya. Rasanya hambar, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang bisa meraskan macam-macam rasa.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk diam. Setengahnya ia pakai untuk menguras air matanya. Bahkan ia duduk tanpa mengelap bangku taman bekas hujan, ia tidak peduli rok midi yang dikenakannya akan basah pada beberapa bagian, ia juga tidak peduli dengan jurnalnya yang kehujanan dan harus diprint ulang, tidak peduli juga pada smartphonenya yang mati karena kehilangan daya. Tidak peduli. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan sekitar. Anak-anak yang diteriaki untuk segera pulang, awan kelam yang memayungi semesta, lampu taman yang sudah menyala, tidak satupun dari semua yang bisa mengusiknya.

Pemuda sialan itu tidak berniat melakukan tindakkan lebih selain meneleponnya satu kali setelah pertemuan mereka di basement. Panggilan yang sengaja ia abaikan, tetapi sampai sekarang tidak pernah lagi terdengar.

Burung gagak terbang rendah, suaranya mampu memutus rantai ingatan Arturia sejenak. Dikira-kira, mungkin sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam.

Tanggal 8 April, ada satu pecan berlalu sejak ia menatap ruby milik seseorang yang sekarang entah di mana, entah dengan siapa, entah sedang apa. Yang jelas … tidak ada dirinya dalam hidup pemuda itu. Dan dalam hidupnya selalu tentang pemuda itu.

Arturia menyerah pada gravitasi. Ia menunduk, kedua tangannya menelungkup wajahnya. Ia menguras lagi symbol kecengengan manusia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari rabu, ia mendapat pesan untuk sebuah bimbingan dadakkan. Ia meloncat dari tempat tidurnya ketika membaca kalimat singkat itu. Kepalanya sangat berat, hidungnya mengucurkan air, dan ia yakin keningnya juga hangat. Salahnya yang mengabaikan makan malam, membiarkan angina masuk ke tubuhnya melalui hujan, dan tidur dalam buaian tangisan.

Jurnalnya belum direvisi, belum diprint lagi. Dengan keadaan tubuh yang lebih membutuhkan kasur tetapi pendidikannya lebih butuh konsul, ia akhirnya berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelesaikan jurnal dengan keadaan yang mengerikan.

Namun, kengerian tidak sampai di sana. Setelah ia menyimpan beban sebesar dosa manusia, dan jurnalnya punya hasil tiga kali lipat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kengerian lain datang.

Pemuda yang mengacaukan dirinya tengah duduk di undakkan tangga menuju lantai dua. Arturia yang punya janji di lantai tiga, akan pulang ke rumah dengan segera, secara otomatis harus melewati tangga. Dan ia yakin tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap biasa. Apalagi dengan penampilannya yang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia bisa saja memutar arah, dan duduk di kelas kosong lebih lama. Namun, sungguh! Ia lebih butuh plester demam daripada memberi makan gengsinya.

Arturia memutuskan untuk membuang ikat rambutnya, ia menggerai rambut blondenya demi menyamarkan wajahnya yang pucat, pipinya dan hidungnya yang merah, juga matanya yang sembab. Ia berjalan cepat sambil menunduk, melewati kerumunan orang-orang populer dan seseorang yang membuat detak jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Membuat setiap lantai yang ia pijak seperti duri beracun yang menusuk-nusuk telapak kaki, membuat udara seperti memusuhi.

Satu tangga.

Dua tangga.

Tiga empat lima… dua belas.

Ia yakin jika langkahnya tidak mencurigakan, ia yakin jika hawa keberadaannya samar, dan ia yakin bisa lolos dari pelaku yang menggenggam hatinya erat sampai berdarah. Yang paling ia yakini jika kengerian di hari itu hanya sebatas pertemuan mereka. Namun, tangannya di tahan oleh telapak tangan lebar yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tangan itu sudah berubah menjadi dingin.

"Arturia, kau demam?"

Ia menepis tangan itu kasar. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu berbicara dengan sangat normal seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Sedangkan ia mati-matian berusaha agar tidak mati.

"Ada apa?"

Ada apa katanya.

Arturia memberikan tatapan paling mematikan yang ia bisa. Namun dengan mata sembab semua terlihat sia-sia.

"Kau sakit."

Andai hati adalah organ luar yang bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, wujud hatinya sudah lebih parah dari rupa wajahnya.

"Aku baik."

Dari dulu, Arturia Kiritsugu seperti ditakdirkan secara mutlak sebagai pihak yang kalah jika lawannya adalah seorang pemuda tampan bernama Gilgamesh. Setelah beradu mulut tentang siapa yang sakit dan siapa yang sok tahu, Gilgamesh menutupnya dengan menggendong ia di bahunya. Sungguh, Arturia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian sampai gerbang. Maka ia lagi-lagi mengalah untuk kebaikkan dirinya.

Nikatnya hanya ke apotik membeli plester demam, tetapi Gilgamesh memilih klinik. Pemuda itu menahannya di mobil, masuk ke swalayan sendirian, dan kembali dengan dua kantong besar berisi belanjaan. Pemuda itu masuk ke rumahnya, menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian dan meminta izin untuk dapurnya yang jarang digunakan. Lalu Gilgamesh menidurkan ia di tempat tidur yang tidak sempat ia rapikan. Membuat lemon hangat, dan mengambil kursi untuk diposisikan di samping ranjangnya. Kemudian memegang tangannya.

Arturia punya benteng pertahanan yang dibangun oleh rasa sakit dan kecewa. Semua tidak akan bisa menahan serangan Gilgamesh yang secara tiba-tiba dan bertubi-tubi. Tidak akan pernah bisa kokoh. Semua kembali berwujud sebagai batu-bata.

Arturia tersenyum paksa. Ia memandang ruby milik pemuda itu yang berkilat cemas. Ia kemudian membawa lengan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya. Sepertinya kemarin ia tidak menguras air matanya dengan benar. Sekarang saja, jumlahnya masih melimpah ruah.

"Arturia …" panggilan itu serupa sihir yang bisa menambah debit air matanya.

"Ada apa? Apa maumu? Kenapa kau bersikap begini kepadaku? Katakan. Jangan biarkan aku mengimajinasikan hal-hal yang bisa membuatku tidak waras."

Gilgamesh hanya menggenggam tangannya erat, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Lagi-lagi semuanya abstrak.

Ia tidak butuh jawaban jika itu bisa membuat lelakinya pergi.

Lagi-lagi ia kalah telak.

.

.

.

.

A/N : saya menemukan moodbooster di hari ini. dan saya sedang rindu pair ini. saya akan berusha menyelesaikan fict ini meski lambat. saya menulis Author Note ini dengan kepala berat, saya perlu istirahat. ini adalah hari yang hebat.

.

 _Nunaly, 14 Februari 2019_


End file.
